Doom Dome Battle 2
Doom Dome Battle 2 (運命ドームの戦い2 Unmei dōmu notatakai 2) is a video game developed by Dark Heart Games and published by Fantendo. It is the sequel of Doom Dome Battle and also the second game in its series, a fighting game featuring a wide variety of characters, with many in-game references to popular culture such as movies and games. It is a fighting game in the same fashion of Tekken and Dead or Alive. Gameplay Doom Dome Battle is a fighting game in which players control characters with different fighting styles and special attacks, engaging in one-on-one combat to deplete their opponent's life gauge. The game features 2.5D graphics; movement is restricted to a two-dimensional plane, while the characters and backgrounds are rendered in a three-dimensional fashion. Each match consists of a single round with each player bearing two life bars. The stages, based on various locations that appear in the story mode and are all locations inside of the dome in which Wildefort is trapped. And although being a singular location it varies very much in environment. Some stages even feature interactive environments. If an opponent is hit with a heavy attack near a corner of the arena, it launches them, triggering a transition animation and taking the fight to a new section of the stage. Each section also contains objects that characters can interact. Players have the option to turn off interactive elements and stage transitions. The Story mode is split into several chapters. As the narrative plays out, the player swaps between different characters. It is the single player campaign along with Arcade mode in which one can choose a character and fight a series of battles. The other two modes are Multiplayer and Online. Playing through any of the game modes, including online matches with optional goal objectives, will net the player experience points that may be used to unlock alternate costumes, music, concept art, and other rewards. Each character has a set of button combo's for their special attacks, but of course their specials attacks work different. Each character also has a Doom Attack which is their most powerful attack which pulls the opponent into a cinematic and deals massive damage on them if the right action is performed. These actions vary from pressing the correct combination on the control pad, spinning the analog stick, tapping to fill up a bar and timing to press the correct button. The Doom Attack Gauge is filled up by successfully performing combo's. New to the second game is the use of assists. There is an assist character for every species in the game, except those with only one character (Reaper, Cosmic Entity, Computer Program and Unknown), the game thus having a total of 10 assist characters. These assist characters are optional, thus also cannot be chosen for a battle. When an assist character it used they will quickly step in the battle and deliver some attacks. There are different species in the game which give different advantages in the game. However for duo's consisting out of different species and characters with multiple species only one can be selected before entering a fight. Plot The full story can be read at: Doom Dome Battle 2/Story TBA Setting Like in the previous installment this game takes place in Wildefort and its outskirts in the Fantendoverse. Not much has changed from the previous game, the stages being pretty much the same, with a few additional ones. The area varies from the surface, to Hell and even the heavens. Wildefort is known for its environmental landscape like a snow topped mountain, an Asian district, an industrial area, a deep forest and much more. It is a very attractive place for tourist to come and visit. Roster There is a cast of 62 playable characters, 12 more then the previous game. There is a total of 11 cut characters while the game introduces 23 new characters to the mix. Many of the cut characters make another appearance in some way. Playable Characters Default Amaya Havens.png|Amaya Havens Joshua Tamashii.png|Joshua Tamashii Mai Waifu - Alt.png|Mai Waifu Prince Bucksalot.png|Prince Bucksalot Violet Snow(New).png|Violet Snow Anton & Milli.png|Anton & Milli Jamila Sahota.png|Jamila Sahota Justin Bailey.png|Justin Bailey Bibo the Clown.png|Bibo the Clown Fat French Penguin.png|Fat French Penguin FenrirDDB.png|Fenrir Samurai Koh.png|Samurai Koh Denzel Pyrotic.png|Denzel Pyrotic Jersey Devil.png|Jersey Devil Madarai.png|Madarai Giselle Pindar.png|Giselle Pindar Scarletddb.png|Scarlet Blair Shaniqua.png|Shaniqua Claudiaddb.png|Claudia CiaraDDB.png|Ciara Cyberno.α.png|Cyberno.α NEO.png|NEO Terminus X9.png|Terminus X9 F.L.U.F.F..png|F.L.U.F.F. Fluffy Buffy.png|Fluffy Buffy Urgh.png|Urgh Ex.no.116.png|Ex.no.116 Mama Kitty.png|Mama Kitty & Almighty Lieutenant Vexok.png|Lieutenant Vexok GorgeDDB.png|Gorge Exa.png|Exa Xar.png|Xar Captain Yvad Senoj.png|Captain Yvad Ultra-Man.png|Ultra Man Taisha.png|Taisha Chupacabra.png|Chupacabra Dracula.png|Dracula Count Hendrick.png|Count Hendrick Gaz.png|Gaz CrimsonBlair.png|Crimson Blair Hanakatoba.png|Hanakatoba Shadow ManDDB.png|Shadow Man Ghost of Christmas Past.png|Ghost of Christmas Past Phantom of the Opera.png|Phantom of the Opera MichaelDDB.png|Michael Yggdrasil.png|Yggdrasil Mūsā.png|Mūsā CupidDDB.png|Cupid LuciferDDB.png|Lucifer LilithDDB.png|Lilith Rokukai(Teen).png|Rokukai Mephistopheles.png|Mephistopheles TyrantDDB.png|Tyrant & Cerberus Paimon.png|Paimon Barbatos.png|Barbatos Count Botis.png|Count Botis Secret Lucifer(Young).png|Lucifer AdamDDB.png|Adam Pixel2.0.png|Pixel PyroticEX.png|Pyrotic EX Grim ReaperDDB.png|Grim Reaper Soluna.png|Soluna Faust.png|Faust (DLC) Assists Mayor Wildefort.png|Mayor Wildefort CelesteDDB.png|Celeste Aamon.png|Aamon Kith.png|Kith FliOS.png|FliOS Ivy Vines.png|Ivy Vines Samurai Jin.png|Samurai Jin Blubble.png|Blubble Dark Magician.png|Dark Magician KumaDDB.png|Kuma Bosses Valefar.png|Valefar Samurai Jin.png|Samurai Jin Pyrotic Bot.png|Pyrotic Bot King Hapmon.png|King Hapmon Mosquito Man.png|Mosquito Man Ex.no.121.png|Ex.no.121 B.U.F.F..png|B.U.F.F. Zorks.png|Zorks Kitsune.png|Kitsune Simon(Head).png|Simon Abbadon.png|Abaddon Bavarian.png|Bavarian Reflection.png|Reflection Stages All hazards can be turned off in the options menu. Downloadable Content Rokukai's Demon Bounty When purchasing or downloading Rokukai's Demon Bounty you will receive a code that will allow you to download Faust as a playable character in the game. Mission Alpha When purchasing or downloading Mission Alpha you will recevie a code that will allow you to download a new stage, "Distopian", which is part of Wildefort's apocalyptic future. In addition certain characters will receive an additional alternate costume taken from the game: Cyberno.α, Violet Snow, Giselle Pindar, Denzel Pyrotic, Terminus X9, Madarai, Prince Bucksalot, Justin Bailey, Scarlet Blair and Shaniqua. Gallery CoverArt.png|Cover art Doom Dome Battle 2 logo by Solarrion.png|Logo (by Trivia *Unlike the previous installment this game doesn't have guest characters aside from Pixel, Ciara and Count Botis, all of them also being characters owned by Dark Heart Games. *There are no time-release characters in the game, and there has been no confirmation of DLC characters. *Captain Yvad, Taisha, Fenrir and Pyrotic EX were added to the game after the final roster was supposedly done. *The cover of the game only features 3 new characters: Fenrir, Michael and Dracula, of whom only Fenrir got special art. *Lilith, Paimon and Yggdrasil are the only characters who were upgraded from boss to playable character in the second game. *Mutant Mosquito, Spook (Samurai Jin) and Simon were downgraded to being only bosses. **Professor Pyrotic also makes this list as Pyrotic Bot, however Pyrotic EX is a secret character in the game. *There are only a few characters from the first game who don't make an appearance in the second, although some might be mentioned throughout the story, these are; **CatBot, Fakir, Ladilika, Lake Lucas Monster, Lil'Pengu, Lucius, Maria Justice, Melissa Dust, Ragnorok, Red Riding Hood, Sue Mary and Vespa Algama. Three however make small cameo appearances, ***Ladilika 's head is on display in Giselle's coven. ***Ragnorok's parts were used to construct Pyrotic EX. ***Maria Justice can be seen as a normal statue in the background of a stage. ***Sue Mary appears in a flashback to Mosquito Man. Category:Doom Dome Battle Category:Fighting Games Category:Fantasy Games Category:Dark Heart Games